A conventional heat dispensing fan is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a base plate with a plurality of blades thereon. FIGS. 2 and 3 show a developed version of the heat dispensing fan which includes a base plate with a plurality of blades on both sides of the base plate, the base is rotatably received in a hub which includes a top opening, two bottom openings and a side outlet. When the base plate is rotated, air is sucked in the hub via the openings and then flows out from the side outlet. However, the volume of air sucked from the opening in the top of the hub and the volume of air sucked from the openings in the bottom of the hub are not balanced so that the base plate shakes during operation. The base plate stops the communication between the top opening and the two bottom openings so that a back-pressure is occurred to reduce the efficiency of the fan. The blades are straight on the two sides of the base plate and this is disadvantage to the air flow.
The present invention intends to provide a heat dispensing fan that has curve blades arranged into two circles and the base plate has holes allowing air passing through.